It has been known for some time now that formation of new neurons from neural stem cells (neurogenesis) continues throughout life in adult mammals including humans, although it has a clear tendency to decrease with age. One of the most active loci for adult neurogenesis is the hippocampus, which has a crucial role in memory and spatial navigation. Hippocampus is also one of the first regions suffering damage in Alzheimer's disease. Stimulation of adult neurogenesis has been subject to intensive research pursuing the hypothesis that a number of neurological disorders (in particular neurodegenerative disorders such as Parkinson's or Alzheimer's as well as depression) might be treatable in such manner.
Eosinophils (or eosinophil granulocytes) are white blood cells involved in defense against parasites, but are also involved in many neoplastic, autoimmune and allergic diseases. There are a number of treatments that lower eosinophile numbers, such as corticosteroids, mepoluzimab, reslizumab, leukotriene antagonists and imatinib, none of which is without drawbacks.
There is considerable unmet medical need for alternative and/or improved treatments of disorders involving eosinophilia, neurological and/or neurodegenerative disorders and for improvement of brain function.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such treatments and means for such treatments.